The present disclosure relates to a cab reinforcement in construction machines.
A cab can be mounted on a travelling vehicle of a construction machine such as a hydraulic shovel and the like. The cab can be framed by using frame members, which include column members and beam members such as a roof portion and a floor portion. The cab can be reinforced by placing a triangular platy reinforcement into a right-angled corner that is formed between adjacent frame members. The reinforcement is designed to protect a user in the event of over-turning or toppling of the traveling vehicle at unstable worksites (see Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2007-131263, for example).